ONE-SHOT: City Lights Dave Strider x Reader
by werty267
Summary: You don't understand why or how it's happening but Dave takes you to the building's roof for a small surprise he has for you. First reader insert I ever uploaded. Please comment and like (Rated K(plus) bc of language)


**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
><strong>First reader insert I ever upload, I'm kinda nervous. Please enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>((Triggers include but likely will not be limited to: #STRONG LANGUAGE #OUTOFCHARACTERness))<strong>

* * *

><p>You were blindfolded, dragged upstairs to who-knows-where. A few giggles escaped from your lips as Dave guided you through the 'deadly' stairs as he claimed them to be, he probably had fell down those. Right now you were hanging at the Strider apartment, Dirk was somewhere downstairs watching anime and you wanted to join but the young Strider dragged you out of his twin brother room before any smuppet trap would fall into you, much of Bro's liking you didn't get trapped and neither did Dave.<p>

Back to the present, you're here, not knowing what kind of surprise awaits for you. Probably lots of crows corpses or another smuppet-ass trap, who knows. When you pestered Karkat about this he told you it was probably a date or something flushcrush-romance related. The thought just made you blush. Sure, you had a crush on the one and only Dave Strider, the school's coolkid, but it faded away when time passed and you got convinced that things between him and you will stay as friends. However, those feelings managed to come back, somehow, and things you couldn't control as your blush when you hanged around with him alone.

"Are we there yet?" You said once you stopped climbing the stairs.

"Yep, let me open the door first." He said as you felt a cool breeze in your face and being guided in.

"Dave, where the hell are we? Don't tell me you're going to fucking throw me down a cliff." You asked to be replied by a small chuckle.

"(y/n), (y/n), do you think I'd throw you down a cliff? I'm not even able to push you down the freaking stairs when I'm mad at you." He said, you felt his face getting closer to you. "Just enjoy the moment, okay?" He whispered to your ear.

His fingers went to the small knot of the blindfold and undid it easily. Your shut eyes fluttered open seeing the blindfold now laying on the floor. You raised your gaze and saw the sun set. How the sun was behind the tall buildings and the sky slowly turning darker. All the city lights started turning on as the sunlight was going out. The lights felt warm, although the Texan climate was already hot in summer. Your mouth was still agape, you could even see the fair far from the roof you were standing at.

At one moment, music came from the nowhere, and soon those yellow Christmas lights lit up the building roof as the sun was about to die. You turned around to see Dave, who was holding a hand out slightly flustered, asking you to dance.

"My, my, David." You faked an amused look. "I never thought you'd be the one asking to dance."

He blushed under his ironic shades and pulled you closer, this time you were the one blushing. He smirked as he waltzed around with the old stereo playing music from some random station it'd only play. You smiled from moment to moment as he did too. Then, he twirled you around surprisingly, which made you stumble and end up in his arms. The radio went static then.

"Dave..." You breathed out.

"Yea?" He said looking down at you.

"Why did you make all of this?" You said, trying to find him under his shades.

He realized what you were trying to do and took away his precious aviator glasses, revealing to you his ruby eyes you liked. He sighed, putting his shades in his broken record shit and letting you go.

"I made this so you would start liking me." He said as he walked to the stereo, which was next to the door, turning it off when he reached it. "Before we became friends I remember seeing you, like, all the time. I couldn't stop looking your way when we crossed paths in the hallway, although I was surrounded by all people and you were alone. I attempted to ask you out, tell you I was there and you weren't lonely but you started making friends. You suddenly were surrounded by a group almost the same number of people that followed me around for being cool."

He looked away, his back was to you, he was right. The moment your crush for Dave started fading away was when Jade first approached to you and you met John, Karkat, Kanaya, Rose. You started hanging out with them more than staying alone and watching what was going around you. Soon, you were presented to more people and got distracted. Rose officially introduced you to Dave and explained you about the Lalonde-Strider relativity and that John and Jade were half-brothers. Then you met the alphas and the Beforus Trolls. All of that happened just five months ago and your friendship with Dave grew a lot since then.

"Dave, I've always liked you." You said softly, a tear sliding down your cheek as you walked to him. "Dave, listen. I've always loved you. When I thought you were never going to notice me Jade came and soon met everyone else, she knew I was stuck on you. She told me I had to move on and live my own life." I looked down, and when I raised my gaze I met his teary eyes. "I now see... that I was still in love with you this whole time."

You never realized when Dave's face was so close to you, his cheeks were wet from tears too so you dried them off with your thumbs. (e/c) met red again. He was exposed, he wasn't the coolkid anymore. His hands were on your cheeks, yours had fallen to his chest and he looked for a second at your pink lips.

"C-Can I. . .?" He said bringing you even closer, your lips where less than an inch apart.

"G-Go ahead. . ." You said, your breath touching his lips, as he closed the small gap between you two.

The kiss was sweet, yet still full of passion. Your lips mirrored his movements as you wrapped your arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He licked your lower lip asking for entrance, you didn't open your mouth but still it was little agape and it was enough for the young Strider to push his tongue in and roam freely inside your wet cavern. You didn't intent to fight for dominance as he already claimed it as his own territory. Time slowed down, still you both parted away for air.

"I love you." He said with a dumb smile without thinking, then realizing he lost his coolkid appearance. "Hell, of course I love you, you're the most gorgerous chick and you're mine."

You smiled at his attitude, "You're such a dork, Strider." You nuzzled the tip of your nose with his.

-/Extented Ending/-

"SHIT!" Dave fell down the stairs caused by an un-closed door.

"I WARNED you about the stairs BRO!" You heard Dirk and Bro yell in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>**************<strong>  
><strong>Okay, so I was re-reading some Homestuck today.<strong>

**DAVE belongs to Hussie**

**HOMESTUCK is Hussie's creation**

**You belong to Dave**

**Although your soul is Hussie's**

**The plot was made by me uvu**


End file.
